


Musings of an Old Man

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugenhagen reflects on technology and the Planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of an Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Technology"

It is so easy to assume that technology can only be opposed to harmony with the Planet. The Elder Bugenhagen knew very well that this was not the case, despite Shinra's vampiric power generation. The Planet reverent Cetra were said to have performed technological miracles without injuring their world, and Bugenhagen himself depended on technology for his observatory. A whisper reached him as he mused, and his senses found a vehicle nearby - amongst its passengers his grandson and... a Cetra! Chuckling Bugenhagen reached out with his mind and disabled the vehicle's power. This was not an opportunity he could waste.


End file.
